Chubby Akatsuki Bunnies
by Naruto4Evar
Summary: I suck at summaries. The akatsuki somehow transforms into bunnies and ends up in our world. Rated T because Hidan and I swear alot.


Chapter 1

Finally it's summer! Now I will have over ten weeks to sleep, watch anime and eat derishious (delicious) food. I thought while I ran home, well more like jogging and not running. I was kind of lazy and I still had a long way to my house. And since I have time I guess I should tell you who I am, I'm Xiao. It's pronounced like Chaou if you were wondering. I'm a fifteen year old girl and I love anime, manga, origami etc... Anything japanese or chinese basically. I don't feel like telling you how I look since I don't really care, I have brown hair and brown eyes that's all. I have three crazy friends. Riza, Mio and Anno. Of course they aren't our real names, but we never call ourselves by our real names and I don't feel like telling you. So let it be.

I could see my house now. In front of the front door I saw something brown. It was probably just some box, my dad used to put his tools and stuff he used for work in boxes. But when I walked up the stairs to my front door I heard noises coming from the box.

Inside the box

Hidan P.O.V

"What the fuck happened? My jashin damned head hurts like fucking hell" I said, or more like yelled. "Will you shut up?" I spun around to face the bitch who was talking to me, only to see a motherfucking giant bunny lying in front of me. "What the fuck?" I screamed. "I SAID SHUT UP MY I HAVE A FUCKING BAD HEADACHE AND IT DOESEN'T GET BETTER BY YOU SHOUTING LIKE YOU'VE SEEN A FUCKING GHOST..." The bitchy bunny in front of me started to yell. Then the pmsing fucker stared at me. Wait, since when does bunnys talk? I thought they jumped around like morons on grassy fields eating carrots... By the way why is the bitchy pmsing alien giant bunny staring at me like that? I wagged my tail... TAIL? "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? I AM A FUCKING BUNNY, FUCK!" I yelled. "What's going on?" I heard another fucking voice behind me.

Since I'm to tired to write how the others will react when they wake up as chubby bunnies I will just skip it for now. So after a explanation with a shit ton of curse words and a lot of people freaking out the akatsuki seemed to understand the situation they were in.

Xiao's P.O.V

I should probably open the box, maybe some animal fell in it and is trapped. I decided to take it inside. I picked the box up with one hand and unlocked the door with my free hand, then I walked in and closed the door after me. I walked into the living room and placed the box on the table, then I opened it slowly. There was ten small bunnies lying inside of it. I almost died right where I was standing because of adorableness. Is adorableness even a word? I always wondered about that. Anyway, there was ten fucking bunnies in a box in front of the door... What the actual fuck am I going to do now? "You should call your parents." The litle voice in my head said. Yes! I should call someone! I grabbed my phone and looked at my contact list, but who should I call? Fuck it, I'll let fate decide. I thought as I closed my eyes and clicked a random number. When I opened my eyes I saw that I was calling Riza, yesssss...

Third P.O.V

"Who the fuck is the bitch talking to? I mean it is fucking obvious she can't understand us!" The grayish white Hidan bunny yelled. "Have you seen the thing she's holding to her ear before?" The big blue bunny asked the red eyed black bunny. "No, I have never seen such a thing before." The black bunny replied. "So you'll call the others and get your ass here!" The brown haired girl shouted in her phone. All the bunnies jumped at her sudden out burst and looked at her. Xiao put her phone down. "My parents wont be here for seven weeks so I can keep them, for a while." Xiao mumbled. But since bunnies had good hearing the akatsuki heard what she said. "No fucking way this bitch is keeping us!" Hidan yelled. "Hidan, keep your mouth shut. We need this girl." Pein said. "But-" The orange bunny raised a paw. "Shinra Tensei." Pein said. The greyish white bunny flew over the table and landed on the hard floor. "FUCK" Hidan yelled.

Xiao P.O.V

I swear I just saw the orange bunny raising it's paw and the white bunny flying off the table and landing on the ground like he was pushed by an invisible force. That reminded me of Naruto SD, when Pein shinra tensei's Hidans ass. I don't know if I should scream or laugh. I did the latter. The bunnies now looked at me like I was crazy, then I heard someone slam the door open. "HOLA" I heard a very fammiliar voice yelling, then I heard footsteps coming closer. "Close the fucking door after yourself bitch!" I said to Riza. Don't worry we are used to call eachother names. "Okay, okay! Calm tour tits woman, do you have PMS or what?" Riza said while turning around to close the door. "Yes actually I do." I answered. "Uhmm... You know I wasn't serious when I asked." Riza said while she walked inside of the living room. "I know, but I was." I said calmly. "Okay... Awkward." She said. And then we just sat there staing at the bunnies, they stared back. Then I remembered the orange bunny shinra tenseiing the white bunny. That bunny was still on the floor. We continued to stare at the bunnies until we heard the door open. Looks like Anno and Mio came too. "MIO YOU CLOSE THE DOOR I WANT TO SEE THE BUNNIES!" Anno shouted as she dashed towards the living room. She loves animals...

Time skip (After Anno have tried to suffocate the poor bunnies with hugs.)

"You know you three missed something hilarous" I said. "What" They all asked in unison. I picked the white bunny up. He didn't seem to like it but I didn't care. "This bitch I'm holding got his ass shinra tenseid by the orange bunny." I said. All the bunnies perked up when I said that. "Yah, sure he did" Riza said, rolling her eyes. Whatever, she didn't see it. I wonder how he could do it though "Hey Xiao, Have you noticed that almost all of them have weird coloured fur?" Mio asked. "Nope. Didn't notice, didn't care. Can we name them now?" I said. "Sure!" The three of them said in unison. I named four of them, since I "found" them. The others named two bunnies each.

Third P.O.V

"Who names a bunny fluffy?" The yellow bomb bunny shouted. "Atleast it's better than my name!" The blue shark bunny whined. "Oh? So what did they name you, un?" Deidara asked. Kisame stayed silent. "Fishstick." He mumbled. "I didn't hear you! Yeah." The DeiBunny said. "FISHSTICK!" The blue bunny shouted. Hidan, Deidara and Black Zetsu burst out laughing. Konan was trying to hide her smile. Tobi just danced around. "Tobi thinks it's a fitting name! Right Deidara sempai?" Tobi said. "For once I actually agree with you Tobi, un." The blonde bunny said, while rolling around laughing. "I think that's the smartest fucking thing he has ever said!" Hidan Bunny said while choking on his own laughter. He stopped when Xiao picked him up. "Put me down bitch! Now!" Hidan started to shout. Then he bit her arm so it started to bleed. "FUCK!" Xiao shouted and threw Hidan into a wall. "WHAT THE FUCK XIAO?" The other three of the girls shouted. They probably thought Hidan died. "What the fuck was I supposed to do? The little fucker bit me!" I shouted back at them. Hidan was unconscious so they thought he was dead. "Do you think he died?" The greedy bunny said. "No he's just unconscious." Itachi said. The frankenstein bunny started to sulk in disappointment. "I'll just go and dump some water on him and he will probably wake up." Xiao said and walked into the kitchen. Ater a while she came back with a glass of water, with ice in it. "Are you trying to kill the poor guy?" Anno said. "The fucker deserves it" Xiao said and poured the ice water on the bunny who was now awake. As fast as it touched the bunny smoke filled the room and the girls could hear one of the bunnies squeaking something, then they heard a voice. "I don't know what the fuck you just said but I suppose you want me to put these bitches to sleep." That was the last thing the four girls heard before the were knocked out.

Xiao P.O.V

My head hurts, like hell. What the fuck happened anyway? I opened my eyes, I was in my room. I was laying on my bed. That couldn't have been just a dream! Okay, calm the fuck down Xi and think about what the fuck happened... Then somebody opened the door. It was Mio. "What happened?" I asked her. She just motioned me to come closer, so I did. Then she grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs. I didn't protest, something serious was going on. I knew by looking at her face. When we where halfway down the stairs I started to hear voices. Then I recognized the voices. My eyes widened. No. Fucking. Way. It's like one of those fanfictions where the akatsuki turn into an animal and somehow ends up in our world. I have ten fucking cereal killers in my house, goodbye mom and dad (1). I doubt they would fall in love on first sight like in those fanfictions.

When we finally got downstairs we walked into the living room where the S Rank criminals stood, and I still haven't seen Riza or Anno yet. Mio looked like she could commit suicide in any moment now. If it was because of fear or because she was a huge fangirl I don't know. "So you're awake now." Pein said. I nodded. "I take it you already know who we are..." "Where is Riza and Anno?" I interrupted him. If they were hurt then they will wish they were never born. I was the kind of girl who didn't care if someone insulted me, but if someone hurt my friends there would be hell to pay. "They are safe, they are calling their parents. Asking if they can sleep here." Konan said. I could see a glimmer of understanding in her eyes, I knew she understood how I felt and didn't want Pein to be angry. Before waiting for anyone to say anything I told them where they where. "You have somehow ended up in another world as bunnies, I don't know how. In this world chakra doesen't exist, ninjas doesen't exist here either. You know what manga is right? In our world we can read about your lives in those books. What I'm trying to say is that in this world everyone thinks you're only fictional characters. I swear I'm not lying because I doubt someone could come up with a story like this and expect someone to believe it if it wasn't real. If you want proof I could show you the books." I said. Then I closed my eyes, waiting to get shinra tensei'd, eaten, tsukuyomi'd (although I have my eyes closed so I don't know how.), blown up, sacrificed, poisoned, I don't know what Kisame would do since he didn't have samehada but he could probably kill me easily, papercuts... God I hate papercuts! They're so annoying, anyway... I slowly opened my eyes, ready for Itachi or Tobito to mindfuck me with their mindfuck no jutsu. Nothing. They all just stared at me. "Oi! Leader can I kill the bitch? She's gone crazy!" Hidan said. I quickly closed my eyes again. "No Hidan, as I've said before. We need her." Pein said. I opened my eyes, confused. Mio probably looked just as confused as me, but I don't know for sure since she is standing behind be. "If what you're saying is right then we need a place to stay while we find out a way to get back, If we promise not to harm you or your friends I assume you will help us with places to stay and other things we need." Pein said. "Okay, but on some conditions." I said. "And what are those?" Pein asked. "NO sacrificing people, bombing stuff, tsukuyomiing people, stealing money/tentacle rape, eating people, poisoning people etc. And only go out when I tell you. Your clothes isn't normal and you have a lot of fangirls so if you absolutely need to go out, henge. You can train in the yard without transformation jutsu on tough. Okay?" I said. "Why the fuck should we lis-" Hidan got cut off by Pein. "Okay, but understand that I don't guarantee anything if you anger us." He said. I nodded. "I understand." I said. Then I turned around and started to walk out of the room, then I heard Riza scream. "WE CAN STAY HERE!" Riza shouted, I twitched. "It's going to get crowded here, four teenage girls on pms and ten cereal killers.(1)" I mumbled, then I sighed. Well I won't have a boring life anymore. "Find a place to sleep wherever is fine with me, Riza, Mio and Anno are going to sleep with me in my room." I said and turned around to them. Kisame was staring at the aquarium. Konan was looking at some of the origami figures I had hung up in the windows. Hidan was calling dibs on where he was going to sleep. Sasori just looked bored. Itachi was observing me, I felt kinda uneasy because he was watching me the whole time. Tobito was of course pestering Deidara. I sighed and then I smiled. I felt like Shikamaru, troublesome. How the heck am I going to pay for all of them I thought. They will have to get new clothes too... I turned around and walked upstairs and laid down on my bed, my head still hurts.

(1) I say cereal instead of serial

2419 words, I feel proud of myself :)

But of course, me writing this is messing that number up so whatever.

I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki

This was inspired by all those kitten fanfics. But I like bunnies more so bunnies it was!

1 Chubby Kakuzu Bunny

2 Chubby Itachi Bunny

3 Chubby Deidara Bunny

4 Chubby Hidan Bunny

5 Chubby Kisame Bunny

6 Chubby Pein Bunny

7 Chubby Tobito Bunny

8 Chubby Konan Bunny

9 Chubby Zetsu Bunny

10 Chubby Sasori Bunny...

Gets Shinra Tensei'd, blown up, poisoned, mindfucked, stabbed, eaten, sacrificed NO NOT THE PAPERCUTS NOOOOO...

Konan: Nagato do I really look like a Chubby Bunny?

Pein: ...

Konan: I KNEW IT!

Everyone: WAIT KONAN!

This has been censored for your safety.

I should probably go now...

REVIEW!


End file.
